A Lesson For Life
by Wusel-chan
Summary: This story is playing after Chapter 362. What happened after Deidara's final attack? Will Sasuke finally get his revenge? Who is that new person? Read it and find it out. [Hint of Sasu&Saku] My first FF, I hope you enjoy it.Reviews are welcome. :P
1. The Deal

**The Deal**

It was hot and I hated it, because it was at night and I came back from a pleasant shower...and still...

it was just too hot. Two fans were running, my best friend was playing one of his beloved PC-games and I was sitting behind him watching into emptiness and listening to some songs. I didn't know what to do so I decided to go to bed.

Maybe you want to know why my best friend was sitting behind me at night. Well it's a long story that ended with the fact I fled from someone into a foreign country to live with him, who saved me several times.

I was tired so I went to bed. I couldn't sleep so I thought about a lot of things I had in my mind. Minutes passed away and sometime I felt sad and that made me looking for my favourite plush Sasuke. Cuddling him made me happy.

I whispered „Thanks..." to him – to be honest I don't know why – and I closed my eyes. Then I had a strange feeling that I opened my eyes immediatly.

I still cuddled him but it wasn't my Sasuke plush anymore. It was the real Sasuke and he was unconscious.

'_What the hell is going on? Am I dreaming? This must be it! Hey, then I can kiss Sasuke!_' were my first thoughts. And I did it...

He woke up, looked into my eyes, pushed me away and screamed:

„Who the fuck are you? What did you do to me?"

I was shocked.

'_What should I say to him?_

„_Hey Sasuke, I'm a fan of you and you're a charakter in an Anime/Manga. This isn't real and if I'm waiting enough, everything will disappear because it is only a dream of mine. I must've fallen asleep while I was thinking of my meaningless life."_

_No, that would be too rough...but on the opposite it is all the same because he isn't real._'

I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't answer him. That made him mad and he yelled again:

„Hey stupid girl! I asked you something! Answer me or I will hurt you!"

I looked at at him with expressionless eyes...He stood up and walked to me and asked again:

„Who are you? If you don't answer, something bad will happen to you. Don't think I'll spare you, because you're female."

He was very close and I became nervous.

'_It's just a dream so have some fun and relax!_'

„Hey Sasuke, you wanna know, who I am? If you help me out, I'll tell you everything what you asked me, ok?"

„Help you out with what?"

„To find out of this..."

„What?" he asked with a sceptical view.

„It's a problem to explain it right now. Is it a deal? Ah...wait a sec, what were the questions again?"

He sighed and said it again – but more calmly now:

„I asked you who you are and what you did earlier."

'_Ok, these questions are no problem, I guess._'

„Ok, is it a deal now?"

„I think yes, if I can add one more question."

„Which?" '_I hope the last question is not about the kiss..._'

„Why do you know my name?"

I gulped and the only option I saw now was to leave quickly.

„I think this would become a problem sooner or later. I'm sorry."

I turned arround and walked some steps. Then I felt his sword in front of my throat.

„Do you really think you can escape from me?"

Did I? Actually not, but I still believed that it was just a stupid dream like some other I had in the past.

„No, but you will never believe my words – they'll sound too unrealistic."

He appeared in front of me and looked with a face full of suspect.

„But if you still want to deal with me, do as you like. But I'm just a burden for you 'cause I can't jump from tree to tree like a monkey...and I don't have chakra or something like this and I forgot to tell you the fact that I'm annoying...and we both know that you hate this kind of people."

Now he looked surprised. He didn't know what to say after I reminded him on Sakura and Naruto. Silence. I couldn't help myself of helding back the following sentence:

„You're still foolish, little Sasuke..." and I touched his forehead lightly.

„ITACHI!!!"

His eyes moved into Sharingan eyes.

„Not really, but kill me if this makes you happy."

Suddenly he stopped.

„Why do you know everything about me? Are you a stalker? Who are you?"

„I think it's time to wake up!"

I slapped myself on my cheeks with the hope I would wake up in sweat, confused and shaking my head. But nothing happened.

'_Shit this isn't good! Don't rush or make him angry again. Just...be calm and deal with him. This is the best for now._'

„Ok let's make the deal, but protect me from this stupid bitch which is traveling with you...Karin is her name, isn't it?"

„Hn...let's deal."

He wanted to shake my hand, but I wasn't finished yet.

„And I say it twice: I can't jump arround!"

„I'll carry you, ok? Then you can feel save of Karin, too."

„You will repend it, but...nah never mind." '_KYA Sasuke will carry me!! This __must__ be a dream!_'

I gave him my hand and then my nightmare began...


	2. First Contact

**First Contact**

„And now answer me!"

„Mh..." '_Should I tell him a random name because I don't want to be too close to him? He's just in my dream and when I'll wake up, I'll be sad that it was just a dream...I know! Dana is a perfect name...I always wanted to have this name._' „I'm Dana."

„I see. And what was that earlier?"

„Uh...It was a kiss...and then you woke up. Like a princess."

He looked away and blushed a little bit.

„Aww your first kiss. Sweet!...No! Your second! Your first was with Naruto!" I started grinning.

„Why the hell do you know about this incident?"

„The last question... I know everything because..." '_What should I tell him? Not the truth because this would be the biggest shock ever since his parents were killed by his own brother. That all his pain isn't real...I'm like a witch. Hope he will believe it..._'

„Don't think that I'm crazy or stupid or that I'm insane but I'm like a witch – I can see visions of the past and I know pieces of your painful past. Not only from you...I know a lot about Naruto, too. And a lot of other people...but unfortunately I can't see the future. I wish I could but I can't. By the way...why were you unconscious?"

„Ah! I totally forgot! I was fighting against a blonde Akatsuki-member."

„Oh. Deidara. Ok then I'm in the future chapter."

„Future chapter?"

„Never mind. Is he dead?"

„I hope not, because I want to..."

„...to know where Itachi is? I want to know this, too. I want to ask him something before you are going to have your revenge."

„What is it?"

„Why. Why the hell did he do this to you. I don't believe his words that he just wanted to test his capacities. There must be another reason. I have some theories but I want to know it from himself. Are you contently now?"

„Kinda."

„Then let's find the others and...STOP! Oh my god! We need to kill Kabuto! He is going to fuse with Orochimaru. He'll search for you to kill you. We must kill him and then we can go to Itachi."

„No, I'll kill Itachi first."

„Stop acting like a brat. You're not a kid anymore. Be mature and think about the consequences. Kabuto is weak now. But when he has Orochimaru's chakra in combination with his own, you're dead. And then your life of an avenger is over and Itachi will laugh about you. Is it that what you want? I don't think so."

„You don't have any notion of my power!"

„Don't make me laugh, boy. Look at your current state! Deidara had beat you up a lot. You were afraid. I saw it in your eyes. But I don't know why you're not dead. Maybe Tobi helped you but it would be strange. Anyway..."

„Tz...who is Tobi?"

„Another Akatsuki-member. I assume that he is Obito. An Uchiha which should be dead. Whatever..."

„You really know a lot. More then I do. It could be helpful with your knowledge."

„I don't know. But you should treat your wounds."

That was her keyword. Karin came back and was surprised to see me.

„Who is that ugly girl with the strange clothings?"

„She is our new comrade. Be nice to her."

„But Sasuke-san...you said that we're already complete."

„Yeah, but I changed my mind. She'll help me with my revenge, so just be quite and treat my wounds." '_Cold as always..._'

Karin did it and I was watching. But it was boring...

„I'm looking a little arround. Maybe I'll find Deidara's body or any other traces..."

With these words I left. Sasuke said something like „Be careful!". I don't know. I went deeper into the forrest and I suddenly stopped. Someone was there. I didn't see him but I felt his presence somehow. '_Who is that?_'

„Who is there? Come out and show yourself!"

Big words for someone like me without a weapon or chakra to defend myself. I was scared but I didn't run. My heart pounded loud and then I heard someone coming near. I was suprised when I saw Kakashi's face. I pointed with the finger on him and said with big eyes:

„Oh my god! It's Kakashi!"

„Hmh...and you are?"

„A random person and I just want to say 'hi'."

He was surprised in the beginning, then one of the dogs whispered something to him and his face changed into a serious face.

„Do you know a boy with black hair? His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

'_Oh shit! The ninja dog must smell him. If I lie now, Kakashi will follow me and then they'll find Sasuke. What should I do? I need a good excuse and than I need to warn him. Or should I beg Kakashi to leave? Argh!!!_'

„Well...I know him but he left already."

„Which direction did he choose?"

„I can't tell you, because it would end in a chaos!"

„You have to tell me! He's my student and friend."

Suddenly i felt a hand arround my waist from behind and then the stranger and I disappeared...


	3. Candy

**Candy**

I turned my head around and saw a black coat with red clouds. Some seconds later we landed on a tree.

'_Should I say something? Or will he kill me? And which member is he? If it would be Zetsu, I would be already dead. Mh...it should be Deidara or Tobi. But what should I do, if it's Itachi? I'm so nervous but at the same time it's exciting, somehow._'

„Why did you take me away from Kakashi?"

„Because Tobi is a good boy!"

„It's Tobi!" I turned around, smiled and licked his face. „He really tastes like candy!"

„I feel so violated..." he fell on the branch like a raped girl.

„Let's talk about something important: Why did you do it?"

„Because you needed help."

„Yeah, but we're enemies, aren't we?"

„Maybe. You said it to Kakashi: 'It would end in a chaos.' and I don't want to let this happen. Not now."

„What do you mean?"

„If Kakashi would see Sasuke now, they would fight against each other. And Sasuke would win... Kakashi doesn't deserve to die."

„I see, so you are actually Obito. I knew it! Well then why are you on the wrong side?"

„I can change the fate of others with my actions. Like I did some minutes ago. It's not much but more then nothing. And I think you can save the little Uchiha, too. Please help him. He'll die in the darkness when he continues..."

„Do you know the real reason of Itachi's act?"

„No and nobody will find out which goals he's going to reach. But I need to bring you back to the others. They are searching for you. Please be careful."

With those friendly words I found myself near the group which was ready to move now. I went straight to them, pushing my hand in the air. „Yo!"

Sasuke went into his knees and I climped on his back.

'_Wow this is feeling good. I want to stay like this forever. I wonder how long this dream will continue. I want to help him. He is the Person, I'm dreaming of...Damn I should be realistic but this dream is so awesome. And he smells so good._'

„Yeha! I'm riding the great Sasuke and it feels great!", I yelled full of energie.

„Be quite and be careful that you don't fall off." Sasuke said with an annoying voice.

„Sasuke?! Who is that brat? Another girl that is running after you while screaming 'Sasuke-kun I love you!'...like Karin?" Suigetsu grined.

„No." Sasuke, Karin and I said as from the same mouth.

„Well, they talk the same. I guess you're right, Suigetsu." Juugo laughed.

„Wait a second! Kakashi is near us. I saw him earlier. Let's change the route...Then we can kill Kabuto, too."

„We can make a small detour but I said it earlier: I don't give a shit about this loser. My target is Itachi and I will destroy this man like he did with the clan!"

'_...You are really a fool, Sasuke..._'

They jumped on the trees and began to move and I thought about Sasuke's past, future and of course the questions, which Tobi didn't answer, because there wasn't enough time to ask...


	4. Stars

**Stars**

Nobody was talking on our way to Akatsuki. It was boring.

'_I want to stop Sasuke. It's too early for him. I need to check Itachi's reason out, first. And we need to kill Kabuto! And I want to talk to Obito again. And who is the Leader? Too many questions and no answers. This sucks like hell. And Karin hates me, too. If views could kill, I would be dead right now. I'm afraid of Juugo, too. If the seal comes back and I'm alone, he'll kill me instantly. I'm an easy victim. I hate my weakness. It makes me tired. Yes...I'm so tired. I wanna sleep in my bed. My eyelids are so heavy...I'll close my eyes for some minutes..._'

It was already in the middle of the night, when I woke up. There was a small fire and everybody seemed to sleep.

'_How boring. I'm thirsty, but I don't want to wake up one of these freaks. I'll search for some water. But I need a weapon._'

I stole a Kunai from Sasuke's back and walked around. I found a small pond and drank from it.

'_This feels good._'

I washed my head and then I lay down in the gras and watched the sky.

_'Wow! It's been a while that I see the stars. I forgot the little things...But this is normal when you live in a capital. What are my parents and my sister doing right now? How long didn't we meet each other? 2, 3 or 4 years? Too long...but there is no chance to change things anymore. I chose my way and that's how it is. Nevertheless I want to speak with my little sister again. I wonder how she grew up in the last years. I wish I could forgive..._'

There was a noise in the bushes behind me. I stood up and held the kunai in front of me. It was just Juugo. But when he came near, I saw his cruel eyes. They were the eyes of the cursed seal.

'_What should I do? This is my end!_'

„Hey little girl let's play! I'm the killer and you are my victim. I'm counting from 10 to 0 and you can escape. But I'll find you, anyway! Mwahahaha!!10, 9, 8, 7, 6 – hey don't stand around! Run!"

„It's the same for me. So I don't run. If I save my energie, I have more power to defend myself."

„Clever...but this will not help, because you're weak."

„Yes, that's true but I have a strong will – so don't talk bullshit and come!" '_What the hell? Am I stupid? Shit!_'

„Don't look at me with these eyes! I'll kill you!" He ran in my direction and threw a kunai, but I could dodge it. He put his hand on my neck and pushed it.

„Do you still speak big words?"

„You are so low. You are killing a person, who can't defend herself and you like it. Match yourself with someone of your strenght! You are the weak person!" I whispered.

His grasp was tighter and I couldn't breath.

„Die bitch!"

„That's enough!" said a trusted voice and hit Juugo down. He lost his consciousness and I fell on my ass. „Ow!"

„Sorry for being late but I thought you would sleep till next morning."

„Sorry, that I fell asleep, but I was so tired."

He sat next to me and we looked into the sky.

„Where are you from? I see your clothes and I didn't see that kind of clothes before."  
„It's true, that I'm not from here. But the place where I come from has no name. You could show me a map of all countries, but this wouldn't help. I'm not home here."

„Eh? Do you mean that you're not from...this world?"

„Seems so."

„Sorry, but I don't believe that crap. You can't tell me that you're from another world."

„And why do I know everything? I know things about everyone, but I wasn't there and I don't know you guys either. It's like I'm watching you and now I'm here. Believe it or not – it's not important to me."

„Give me a proof of your words."

„Hm...do you remember the day before you had your first day at the academy? Your father wanted to go to Itachi's welcome party into ANBU. But he said, he's going to your first class. Your father was surprised and changed his mind. Or the time when your father tought you 'Katon'. You failed and he said it would be too early for you. You trained the following days because you wanted to hear the words 'As expected of my child.'."

„...Why...tell me why do you know this?" He trembled a bit.

„I already said it. I saw your past. Not only yours...from others, too. I'm like a ghost. And now I'm stuck here and I want to find it out."

„What?"

„Itachi's real motives. I think there must be more then testing his own capacities. Think about it. Your brother loved you and I think he still does. That's the reason he didn't kill you in the hotel."

Sasuke looked to me with dull eyes.

„But it doesn't help, if we're talking about it right now. So let me change the topic. Your next goal is the rebuild of your clan – who will be your wife?"

„I don't know. I'm not thinking about this stuff at the moment. The other thing comes first."

„Yes, but will it be random woman or do you have someone in your mind?"

„I don't love someone."

„Karin?"

„She only helps me with my revenge."

„And Sakura?" I smirked.

„She's annoying."  
„Because she loves you although you left her in Konoha?"

„Yes, this is a good expample. And she was weak. Naruto and I had to protect her all the time. And she was a crybaby."

„Women are like this. A man has to protect his wife and Sakura cried because she was afraid. She didn't want to loose you...Could it be that you hide your emotions to be stronger and because Naruto loves her, too?!"

„..."

„He gave up in the very beginning. But if you continue your behavior to her, you will loose her. And Naruto needs Hinata and not Sakura. So don't sit around with this stupid face of your's and take your chance. I don't know how long the chance will be there."

„It's none of your business, Dana!"

„But I'm the goddess of love! Huehuehue!"

„You're crazy!"

„Sure. But it's better to be crazy than to waste his own life just for revenge!" I showed him my tongue, took most of my clothes off and ran into the cold water.

I didn't know that someone was watching us, so I relaxed in the water.

„Come out! It could be dangerous!" Sasuke yelled.

„I can swim, so calm down! You should come in, too! It's great!"

„Come out, immediatly! I feel someone near us!"

„Ok..." I rolled with my eyes, walked to Sasuke but then I felt 2 hands grabbing my feet. They pulled me downward and when I tried to come back to the water surface, I heard a voice near my ear.

„You are a dangerous person...you will come with me."

Then he hit my head and I fell into unconsciousness...


	5. Panic

**Panic**

'_Where am I? My head hurts...'_

I opened my eyes and it was dark. I was lying on a small bed and it was cold. I only wore my underclothes and I was scared.

'_What happened?...AHH! I was swimming and then...I can't see anything._'

I stood up and walked blindly in the room. Next to the bed was a small table with a lamp on it. I put the light on and saw, that the room was small, very small. Nothing more in it. The only thing I could do was listening to the door. Silence. I sat down on the bed again and began to sing...

'_This dream is going to be annoying. I want to wake up and tell him about my dream. He'll laugh and I'll be mad a little and later we'll go to KFC or maybe to my favourite running sushi. I'm hungry. Hm...I smell something...fish...The person who kidnapped me, talked under water...It's Kisame! Holy crap! I'm too young to die! Help! Sasuke, where are you? Please save me from this white shark! I'll be a good girl! I'll do anything! But please hurry and rescue me! I need to find a way out of here! The door is locked. Nobody outside. No window. Wake me up, please! I'm afraid of this dream. And what, if this is not just a dream? Then I'm not able to see my friends...and my family again. I'm not ready to die!_'

Tears.

Fear.

Loud beating of my heart.

Trembling.

Minutes passed away.

Hours passed away.

Steps...


	6. Hate & Hunger

**Hate & Hunger**

Knock, knock.

No reaction.

Knock, knock, knock.

The door opened slowly. I switched off my light.

„Oh, so you are awake. Do you need something?"

The person came in.

„You're not talkative, mh?"

He closed the door and came near. Then he turned the light on again.

„Why are you crying? Are you scared? Don't worry, I'm not here to let you suffer. But it would be nice if you cooperate with me."

„No, I won't. Don't treat me like a guest. I know you! I know your past! Don't try to fool me like you did with Sasuke! I'm not him!"

Tears ran down my cheeks. I wanted to ask him my questions. Hate grew instead.

„Kisame was right. You know a lot. But why are you so mean to me? I want to be gentle and you are so impolite. You are like my brother. But it's ok. I can wait until you want to talk with me more adultly. See you later, foolish little girl."

He left.

Later that day it knocked again. The door opened and Itachi stepped in. He carried a bottle and a bowl of rice.

„Are you hungry?"

„No. Go away and play with your friends! Oh, I forgot! They are dying one by one! You will be the next, Itachi!"

„Na, na...don't talk too much or I'll torture you a bit. I think you know what I mean."

„Do as you like. I hope you will loose your eyelight!"

He sighed and suddenly he smiled very kindly and ate my rice in front of me.

„This tastes good. Yummy! Wanna have some? Oh you don't want – I forgot!"

Both of us heard the loud revolt of my stomach.

„Are you done with your childish game? I have other things to do."

„Tell me why!"

„Why I killed my clan? That's none of your business."

„If you want that I cooperate, tell me."

„Why were you traveling with Sasuke?"

„Because I wanted to."

„Why do you know about our pasts?" '_Not again..._'

„Give me something to eat!"

„Here...It's not like we want to lock you up, but you disturb our plan. And now tell me more about you."

I ate and drank with an amazing speed. When I finished, I looked at him with a little smile:

„And now give me something to put on or I'll catch a cold. Thanks."

He gave me his mantle and I put it on.

„I think it suits me, don't you think?"

„Yes, but you can't join us. You would make it worse..."

„What?"

„The plan!"

„To get a lot of cash etc?"

„You mean the words of our leader?"

„Yes."

„No...this is not important for me."

„Oh really?"

„Yes, but I can't talk about it."

„Why not? You can trust me!...I want to help Sasuke! I don't want to see him in danger or dying! Let me go! Please!"

„No and I must go now. Rest a bit, you seem to be ill."

„Why?"

„You have a fever..."

And he left again.


	7. An Old Story

**An Old Story**

I wasn't in a good condition. I really got ill and I needed some medicine. But nobody was there. Just 3 bowl of rice and some bottles with a note 'I'm back in 2 days.'.

'_Everything hurt and I want to leave this creepy place. I need a wonder to get out..._'

Suddenly the door opened. My eyes widened, when I saw nobody other than Tobi.

„Why are you here?"

„You should be more careful. It's not good that you got captured. I thought a lot about your mysterious presence in our world and I came to the result that you are here to save us from Itachi's evil plan."

„You know about it?"

„Yes and I'm part of it. Please help me to stop him."

„Tell me everything!"

„It will take a bit so listen:

There is an old story about the past of the Uchiha clan...

The Hyuuga clan is one of the oldest clans in Konoha. They have been there ever since the establishment of the hidden village. Many years ago there was a girl from the Hyuuga clan who fell in love with an outsider. She decided to marry herself to the young man despite the strong protests from her own clan. But this man was no ordinary human. In fact, this man was not a human at all. His name was Sojobo. He was the King of Tengu.  
He had a long nose and white hair with a pair of black wings on his back. As the King of Tengu, Sojobo possessed some very mystical powers. He carried a fan made of Fatsia leaf that could create a storm (therefore people sometimes call this type of leaf as Tengu no Uchiwa or Tengu's fan). He could teleport himself or any other things from one place to another. He could also communicate with people telepathically or even invade their minds and drive them to madness. Besides, Sojobo was also known for his shapeshifting ability. He sometimes transformed himself into human to interact with people.  
Anyway, this girl from Hyuuga was in love with Sojobo taking the human form without knowing his true identity. She married him shortly after they met each other. A year or two later, she was pregnant and gave birth to their first son. Sojobo named this son Uchiha, Uchiha Madara, after Uchiwa which means fan.  
Everything was good. Uchiha Madara soon grew up to become a very powerful shinobi. He not only inherited the Kekkei Genkai from his mother but with the Tengu blood inside him the Byakugan had evolved into an even more dreadful form - the Sharingan! This new bloodline had 2 levels: Normal Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan. Like his tengu father, Madara possessed some incredible magical powers. He was able to use telepathy to invade people's minds, or even teleport himself across a short distance. When he turned on the Mangekyou Sharingan (he had the normal Sharingan on 24/7 just like his Hyuuga kin), the eyes would further intensify his powers and bring him even closer to a tengu form. He had developed 3 jutsus under this state, namely Tsukiyomi (to control people's minds and drive them insane), Amaterasu (to teleport objects into another dimension) and Susanoo. But good things do not last long. As Madara was about to reach his adulthood, Sojobo began to reveal his true intention. Sojobo didn't marry the girl from Hyuuga out of love. He was only looking for a perfect body, a container (probably to achieve greater powers), and he figured the best way was to create one with his own blood. He was planning on taking over Madara's body once he reached his adulthood. It didn't take Uchiha Madara long to find out this appalling truth. He felt a mixture of shock and anger. He felt he was being used but he wasn't going to give in such easily, at least not without a fight. But Madara knew only too well that no matter how strong he was he stood no chance against the King of Tengu. Out of desperation he sought for the legendary Bijuu - Kyuubi (the God of Fire). Kyuubi was very impressed by Madara's abilities. A secret pact was made and Kyuubi agreed to lend his power and chakra to Uchiha Madara. Soon Madara mastered the katon and he could even cast a dark fire that would burn for 7 days and 7 nights after performing the Amaterasu. But even with these newly gained powers and a huge supply of chakra from the Kyuubi, Uchiha Madara was only able to beat his demon father by a hair's breadth. He couldn't finish him once and for all but only managed to seal him up. However, the seal he used was a very special one. To break the seal it requires the Kyuubi's chakra and also not one but 3 Uchiha members who can wield the Mangekyou Sharingan. Each MS user has to cast a different MS jutsu at the same time and when the 3 jutsus - Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo - combine, the great evil will be unleashed. It's a tall order and Madara thought it would be enough to seal up the demon for eternity.

Itachi heard about this story and killed Shisui to gain the Mangekyou. Then he killed his family because he needs another Uchiha with the Mangekyou Sharingan: Sasuke. And the third Uchiha is me. Itachi told me that Kakashi killed Rin on a mission and that is the reason why he can use the MS, too. His Sharingan was originally mine so I have his MS on my other eye, too. Itachi told me he would kill Kakashi, if I don't do what he says...I had no choice. That's the reason why you must save Sasuke from the dark. He is not allowed to gain the Mangekyou!"

„...And I guess Itachi is in Akatsuki to look after Naruto, isn't he?"

„Yes."

„But what should I do? I have nothing to fight with."

„I don't know...but first you need a doctor. Here are some clothes."

He turned away, I changed them and then he brought me out of my prison...


	8. Escape

**Escape**

„Where are we going?"

„I'll bring you to Konoha. And then I will wait for you."

10 Seconds later I was in front of Konoha. '_Wow what a speed...And I can't believe that I'm standing in front of this village!_' The gatekeeper asked me what I here for, but I couldn't answer because I broke down.

Later that day I woke up and the first face I was looking in, belonged to Tsunade.

„Do you feel better now?"

„Uhm...yes."

„Well then. Come in!"

Kakashi joined us.

„Do you know where Sasuke is, right now?" he asked.

„No, but I need to see him. Let me go, Tsunade-sama. I'll take care about everything."

„You should rest some days. Your body is weak."

„That's not important! I must do something before he meets Itachi! There is no time left!"

„Calm down." Kakashi said with his usual smile. '_Tobi where are you? Do you see me? I will run and I hope you are ready to help me...'_

„OH MY GOD, KABUTO IS OUTSIDE!!" I screamed and looked out of the window. The oldest trick ever succeeded and both looked outside the window. I ran out of the room, down the corridor, but Kakashi was already there.

„Wanna play cat and mouse?"

I turned around and ran back, right into Tsunade. She was looking angry. '_Tsunade in front of me and Kakashi behind me...no way to escape...or...let's give it a try!_' I jumped out of the window next to me. It was a great feeling but then someone cought me.

„Tobi!"

„Will you ever learn to be more careful?"

„Hurry!"  
„You will take care of Sasuke and I'm going to delay Itachi."

We changed the location. I wanted to go to Sasuke but Tobi held me back.

„We're too late..."

„What do you mean?"

„They are already fighting. Can't you feel their presences? Sasuke's bloodlust is not normal. Wait, I bring us near the scene to watch them fighting." He took me on a tree and I could see them.

Sasuke threw some Shuriken against Itachi but he just laughed and dodged them easily.

„Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" Sasuke blew a huge fireball but Itachi disappeared. In the next moment he was behind him.

At the same time Kisame fought against Juugo and Karin healed Suigetsu's wounds.

Itachi kicked Sasuke on the ground.

„Tobi, we must stop them!"

„They are too strong!"

Sasuke jumped away and took his sword. He ran to Itachi but it was just a double with turned into a log.

My body was shaking. I was afraid and I wanted to run away like always, when something bad happened. Far away hiding in a secret place where nobody could find me...But I couldn't run this time. My legs didn't move.

Itachi suddenly appeared near Sasuke and wanted to hit him with a kunai into his chest.

„WATCH OUT!!" I don't know why but I jumped on the ground and ran like a world champion between them and the kunai hit me in place of Sasuke...


	9. Friends

**Friends**

Blood came out of my body. Both brothers were frozen of this event for some seconds. I took the chance to put 2 of my fingers into Itachi's eyes with all of my strengh.

„MY EYES!!!" he screamed and fell on his knees.

I fell too, but Sasuke cought me.

„Are you crazy?! This is my fight! You will die!" he looked worried.

„Don't look at me with these face of a frightened child. Go and kill him!"

„But you need help! Don't die! You must help me with the other thing! I'm not strong enough to speak with her on my own."

„Go and kill him! Or you will repent it later. I'm not dying." That was a lie.

He went to Itachi and stung his sword into his heart.

Kisame ran to us, took Itachi out and yelled „You will pay for this later!" and then he was gone.

Sasuke came back and it was my first time that I saw him crying since his parents died.

„Karin come here! We need your healing hands!"

„Hey Sasuke, are you happy now? I don't think so. Why? Itachi was lying. You don't lack hatred. You lack love. That is the reason why Naruto got so strong in the past. He wanted to save his friends. I hope you have learned your lesson now." My voice was weak and quietly.

„Don't speak in your condition!...This looks bad. She lost a lot of blood and I'm too slow with my healing abilities." Karin said nervously.

„It's ok, don't worry. I'm going back to my home. Sasuke could you do something for me?"

„What?"

„Go back to Konoha and live a happy life with Sakura. Protect her and rebuild your clan. And fight with Naruto side by side to stop Kabuto and Akatsuki, ok?"

„...Yes..."

„Promise it to me!"

„...It's a promise..."

„And one last thing: tell Kakashi that Obito..."

„Tell him what? Dana? Dana!" he screamed with a face full of tears.

He closed my eyes and kissed my right cheek while he whispered: „...Thank you, my friend..."

I wasn't useless in the end.


End file.
